Algunas Cosas por Enseñar
by Vivi.GC
Summary: Universo Alterno. Maléfica es la profesora de Aurora, ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentran una noche en un bar? Malora Week. Traducción. Femslash
1. Día 1: Estudiante Maestra

**ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ENSEÑAR**

**Malora week**

**Título original:Some Things to Teach**

**Autor:killingmesoftlywiththesesongs**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**Renuncia:**Este fic fue escrito por killingmesoftlywiththesesongs para Malora Week, en Tumblr donde podrán encontrar sus cuentas, al igual que la mía (vivi22mx). Su único fin es el de enteetener sin fines de lucro. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.

Cuento con la autorización de la autora para traducir, publicar y promocionar este documento.

Chicxs espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago y dejen sus reviews, follows y favorites.

Saludos.

Vivi GC

* * *

Malora Week. _Dia 1- Estudiante/Maestra _(1/7)

La música sonaba fuerte en todo el club. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, con olor a alcohol, sudor y humo, bailando toda la noche como si no hubiese un mañana. Maléfica tomó asiento en una cabina, huyendo de la pista de baile por el momento.

"No deberías verte tan malhumorada. ", Diaval regresó de la barra, con 2 botellas de cerveza en la mano. "Asustarás a todas las mujeres bellas con esa aura tuya."

Sin una sola palabra ella tomó la bebida de su mano, aun viendo a la, en su mayoría, gente joven saltando, bailando y frotándose el uno contra el otro al ritmo de la música. "Estoy demasiado vieja para un lugar como este. Conociendo mi suerte, alguno de mis estudiantes me verá aquí." Bebió de su botella, disfrutando el frío líquido, que le ofrecía algo de frescura ante el calor en ese lugar tan atestado.

Diaval puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se atrevió a decir algo con su mejor amiga en ese estado de humor. No hubiera sido la primera vez que lo hubiera dejado en un bar, porque él no había podido quedarse sus respuestas sarcásticas consigo. "Si hay alguno de tus estudiantes aquí, sería de forma ilegal." Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, disfrutando la música y el sensual movimiento de todos esos cuerpos en la pista de baile.

"No me digas que nunca tuviste una identificación falsa.", Maléfica elevó una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, mientras Diaval giraba los ojos de nuevo.

"Bien, se paranoica. Yo iré a bailar un poco y tal vez encuentre un cálido cuerpo para mi cama."

#

"¡Vamos Aurora, toma otro trago con nosotros!", fue arrastrada lejos de la pista de baile, tropezando detrás de Bella hasta su mesa.

La morena la soltó de su brazo y se sentó junto a Adam, su cita de esa noche. Con una sonrisa forzada Aurora se deslizó en el asiento junto a Phillip, evitando el contacto visual con él y sólo viendo el shot (1) de tequila en la mesa.

No era que no disfrutara su cita con él, pero su sonrisa tonta empezaba a molestarla y el no podía, por su propia seguridad, bailar. Sus movimientos estrafalarios estaban fuera de ritmo, Aurora se había ido distanciando más y más con cada canción nueva. Ella no sabía como podía ser más divertido bailar con un grupo de gente que cada torpe intento de Phillip.

Aurora quería bailar toda la noche por última vez, antes de que sus exámenes empezaran. Solo bailar consigo en trance, con un cuerpo atractivo moviéndose con y contra ella. Que mal que su cita no cubriera los requisitos.

"Oh Dios, ¿Es esa la Señorita Moor?"(2) Bella apuntó hacia la pista de baile, su mano alzada con un shot de tequila, detenido a medio camino.

La boca de Aurora se abrió de golpe, cuando reconoció la cara de su maestra de historia, echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una risa.

"Joder, ¿Y si nos ve?" Adam trató de ocultar un tanto su voluminosa figura detrás de Bella.

Aurora hechizada por el baile de su profesora, tomó su trago de un solo golpe, encogiéndose por la quemazón en su garganta y regresando a la pista de baile, ignorando la voz de Phillip.

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

**(1)** Es el equivalente a un caballito tequilero o chupito en otros países de habla hispana.

**(2)** La traducción literal de Moor es Páramo, de ahí el apellido de Maléfica. El cual posiblemente vean en otros fics.


	2. Día 2: Beso de amor verdadero

**ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ENSEÑAR**

**Malora week**

**Título original:Some Things to Teach**

**Autor:killingmesoftlywiththesesongs**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**Renuncia: **Este fic fue escrito por killingmesoftlywiththesesongs para Malora Week, en Tumblr donde podrán encontrar sus cuentas, al igual que la mía (vivi22mx). Su único fin es el de entretener sin fines de lucro. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.

Cuento con la autorización de la autora para traducir, publicar y promocionar este documento.

* * *

Malora Week  _Día 2 - Beso de amor verdadero _(2/7)

Miss Moor la había estado ignorando, eso era dolorosamente obvio para Aurora. Desde hacía unas semanas en el club, su maestra de historia no la había volteado a ver mucho. Y desde entonces Aurora se sentaba en la primera fila de la clase, que resultó ser difícil en ocasiones y dio lugar a miradas incómodas de parte de Miss Moor, antes de alejar la vista tan rápido como podía y dirigirla a otro estudiante que no fuera rubio.

Con un suspiro, ella se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, golpeando un extremo de su lápiz en la superficie de su escritorio. La clase acabaría en unos cuantos minutos y esas semanas habían sido suficientes para hacer que el humor de Aurora pendiera de un hilo. No le gustaba ser ignorada. Especialmente no, después de una noche como aquella.

#

_Maléfica no se dio vuelta cuando un cálido cuerpo se apretó contra su espalda y se empezó a mover contra ella. La sensación de los suaves senos contra la parte baja de sus hombros hizo que su corazón diera un brinco. Delicadas manos se agarraron de su cintura, las puntas de los dedos hundiéndose en la carne que se ofrecía a ser tocada entre sus jeans y el top totalmente pegado. Una nariz acarició la unión del hombro con el cuello y la respiración caliente sobre su piel hipersensible. _

_El pesado ritmo de la música pulsaba a través de su cuerpo, dejó sus músculos moverse con voluntad propia, las caderas balanceándose con ritmo y perfectamente en sincronía con la mujer detrás de ella. Si no hubiera sido por el alcohol Maléfica hubiera estado avergonzada por la necesidad que sentía de frotarse contra los músculos ajenos y sentir algo de fricción. _

_Cuando la canción terminó, tomó la mano que dibujaba formas sobre su vientre y arrastró a la otra mujer lejos de la pista de baile, dentro de uno de los oscuros pasillos que llevaban a otra parte del club. Sin mirar más que fugazmente a su pareja de baile, ella empujó a la otra mujer contra el muro y atacó su cuello con labios y dientes. Una inhalación brusca y un gemido vibraron a través de su embelesada piel. _

_"Miss Moor..."_

_El casi demasiado suave suspiro de su nombre, hizo a Maléfica levantar la cabeza y ver a la víctima de su lujuria. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y dio un paso atrás. "Aurora, ¿eres tú? "_

#

La campana sonó y antes de que Aurora tuviera la mitad de sus cosas guardadas en la bolsa, sus compañeros ya se habían ido. Miss Moor estaba limpiando el pizarrón sin prestar atención al casi vacío salón. Aurora dejó sus ojos vagar por el cuerpo de su maestra. Con frecuencia admiraba la delgada y bien formada figura que siempre era acentuada por faldas y blusas entalladas. A veces ella pensaba en Miss Moor como una especie de secretaria, aunque después no podía imaginarla recibiendo órdenes de alguien más.

Dejando su bolsa en la mesa, sólo necesitó unos cuantos pasos hasta pararse detrás de Miss Moor.

De nuevo.

Con una precavida mirada a la cercana puerta, Aurora dio un paso adelante eliminando la distancia restante entre ellas. Justo como esa noche en el club sus manos volaron a esas fascinantes caderas, las yemas de sus dedos explorando las costuras de esa apretada falda lápiz de perdición.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Así que ya no me estas ignorando más?", Aurora unió el frente de su cuerpo con el suave cuerpo de su profesora, "¿Sabes que yo quería que pasara mucho más en ese club, cierto?"

"Aurora, no-" Miss Moor fue interrumpida, cuando le dio vuelta bruscamente por sus caderas.

"No. No más 'no'. Nunca más me vuelvas a ignorar. No me evites más. Estoy a sólo unas semanas de mi graduación, ya tengo la edad, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Así que, no más 'nos' nunca más.

Su profesora la miró fijamente por tortuosos largos segundos, antes de hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

"Te besaré ahora mismo. "

Otro silencioso asentimiento de la usualmente expresiva mujer y abres de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo que decir sus labios fueron sellados por los más suaves besos.


	3. Día 3: Celosa Posesiva

**ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ENSEÑAR**

**Malora week**

**Título original:Some Things to Teach**

**Autor:killingmesoftlywiththesesongs**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**Renuncia:** Este fic fue escrito por killingmesoftlywiththesesongs para Malora Week, en Tumblr donde podrán encontrar sus cuentas, al igual que la mía (vivi22mx). Su único fin es el de entretener sin fines de lucro. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.

Cuento con la autorización de la autora para traducir, publicar y promocionar este documento.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han leído mis traducciones. ¡Gracias!

Lamento no poder contestar a aquellos que comentan como visitantes, a todos ustedes un saludo especial ;-)

Y la adelanto que el siguiente capítulo les gustará.

Hasta luego

* * *

Malora Week _Día 3 - Celosa / Posesiva _(3/7)

"No puedes dejarlo en detención de nuevo sin motivo aparente." Diaval cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sentándose junto a su mejor amiga.

"¡Pero la invitó a salir de nuevo!" Maléfica por poco gritó, mientras trabajaba en un examen con su marcador rojo favorito.

"Podrías-", él alcanzó la mano de ella, tratando de agarrar el bolígrafo para detener su despiadado camino por la redacción de los pobres estudiantes. "¡Sólo dame eso, antes de que colorées todo el maldito papel!"

Forcejearon por un momento, Diaval finalmente arrancó el marcador- con algo de esfuerzo- del apretado puño de Maléfica. "¿Así que Phillip invitó a Aurora salir de nuevo?"

Por el modo en que Maléfica gruñó y la furia en su mirada él lo tomó como un sí.

"¿Y ella dijo que sí?", cuando trató de agarrar el marcador otra vez, él lo lanzó a través de la habitación, encogiéndose un poco cuando casi golpea un pequeño florero en el alféizar de la ventana.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Ella no volvería a salir con ese...¡Ese mocoso!"

Diaval suspiró y apretó sobre el puente de su nariz. "¿Entonces por qué toda esta 'corregidera' en los exámenes?"

"Él simplemente sigue sin captar la indirecta, Aurora no quiere involucrarse románticamente con él. Y yo no puedo meterme con sus calificaciones tan cerca de la graduación. Así que la detención deberá hacerlo.", concentrándose en el papel frente a ella, agarró el corrector y borró parte de las marcas rojas provocadas por la ira.

"Detención por haber llegado dos segundos tarde, no me gustaría tenerte como mi maestra, eso es seguro."

Sin voltear a verlo, Maléfica lanzó el corrector en dirección a Diaval.

#

Tan pronto como sonó la campana, Aurora ya estaba fuera del salón y de camino al estacionamiento. Ese viernes iría a casa con Miss M... con Maléfica. Aunque en su cabeza sonaba extraño llamar a su profesora por su nombre. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de sus labios.

Saludando a las personas que iban pasando, caminaba a trancos por los pasillos tan rápido como podía sin empezar a correr. Finalmente con un poco de mucho esfuerzo, Aurora abrió la puerta y, cegada momentáneamente por el sol, dejó el edificio. Tomó una honda respiración, se estiró y disfrutó el sol por un momento, antes de abrir sus ojos de nuevo y ver a su maestra favorita.

Inclinada en su carro, Maléfica se veía tan perfecta como siempre, con su muy apropiado pantalón de vestir y blusa blanca. Su cabello perfectamente despeinado por la suave brisa.

Pero antes de que Aurora pudiera alcanzarla, otro profesor, el Director, se acercó a la morena y provocó que detuviera su marcha.

El Director Stefan Higgins, con su pelo castaño alisado hacia atrás y su sonrisa mezquina, no era una de sus personas favoritas. Él era uno de esos viejos maestros pervertidos que se quedaban viendo cada trasero que pasaba y tocaba a sus estudiantes un poco más a menudo de lo debidamente apropiado. Y aparentemente él se traía algo con _su _maestra.

Aurora observó la escena por un momento. Vio como tocaba el brazo de Maléfica, acercándose con cada palabra y cuando reía de sus propios chistes.

Sin realmente pensarlo caminó hacia ellos, con una falsa sonrisa en los labios. Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Aurora saludó al Director Higgins, antes de darle la espalda y efectivamente pararse entre él y Maléfica. "Miss Moor, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento? Necesito algo de asesoría para el ensayo que tenemos que escribir."

"¿No puede esperar, niña?"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Aurora miró por encima de su hombro con una mirada molesta. "No, es para el lunes."

Maléfica sólo asintió, los ojos fijos en Aurora tratando de esconder una sonrisa que contraia su boca.

"Bien, la dejaré con sus obligaciones como maestra entonces. La invitación para esta noche sigue en pie. Solo hábleme."

Aurora tomó una profunda respiración, tratando de tranquilizarse para no saltar sobre él y sacarle los ojos.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, Maléfica se relajó y dejó que su sonrisa se esparciera a través de sus labios. "Eres una chica traviesa, le mentiste al Director."

"No pareció que te importara mi pequeño rescate", lanzó su bolsa en el asiento trasero y se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto. "Además, me he dado cuenta como has estado castigando a Phillip por el más mínimo error estos últimos días."

Maléfica encendió el motor, puso el carro en marcha y dejó su mano viajar de arriba abajo por el muslo de Aurora cuando llegó a la carretera. "No puedo soportarlo ni siquiera cerca de ti."

"Lo bueno es que ambas estemos de acuerdo con eso."


	4. Día 4: Primera Vez

**ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ENSEÑAR**

**Malora week**

**Título original:Some Things to Teach**

**Autor:killingmesoftlywiththesesongs**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**Renuncia:**Este fic fue escrito por killingmesoftlywiththesesongs para Malora Week, en Tumblr donde podrán encontrar sus cuentas, al igual que la mía (vivi22mx). Su único objetivo es el de entretener sin fines de lucro. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.

Cuento con la autorización de la autora para traducir, publicar y promocionar este documento.

* * *

_¡Por fin! Lo que tanto esperaban o...¿casi?_

_Disfruten la lectura._

_Vivi GC_

* * *

Malora Week _Día 4: Primera Vez. _(4/7)

"Jamás creí que fueras tan torpe. Con esa manera de bailar, supuse que tendrías tus miembros más bajo control que eso.", Maléfica miró hacia abajo en dirección a Aurora, quien estaba tirada al pie de la escalera, retorciéndose a carcajadas.

Tenían planeado pintar el nuevo departamento de Aurora, al cual se mudaría después de la graduación. Empezaron por la sala de estar, el piso estaba cubierto de papel periódico. Aurora quiso dar el primer brochazo y subió la escalera. Sólo para golpear la pequeña cubeta de pintura con su brazo y cubriendo a Maléfica con el líquido de color rojo oscuro.

"Tú- yo- no puedo respirar.", lágrimas de risa corrían por sus mejillas, Aurora sujetaba su estómago, rodando de un lado a otro.

Maléfica sonrió, amaba ese aspecto despreocupado en el rostro de Aurora, la melodiosa risa que llenaba la habitación. Pero esa sonrisa desfalleció, cuando sintió los hilos de pintura secarse en su cara. "Iré a tomar un baño. Y tú..." Maléfica se inclinó hacia abajo, y dando un casto beso en los labios de Aurora, tomó un poco de pintura con sus dedos y dibujó un pequeño corazón en la mejilla de la joven mujer. "...deberías limpiar aquí."

#

Lanzando el papel mojado lejos, Aurora deseó que el tiempo avanzará más rápido. Cuando estaba con Maléfica ella no se sentía como alguien que estuviera por graduarse de preparatoria. No podía esperar para vivir juntas, para empezar una vida juntas.

Aurora suspiró. Esos deseos podrían volverse realidad algún día, ella estaba segura de eso, pero Aurora nunca había sido muy paciente. Por ahora solamente disfrutaría los momentos que pudieran pasar juntas. No tendrían tanto tiempo una vez que iniciara la Universidad. Al menos aún vivirían en la misma ciudad, ella no podría soportar una relación de larga distancia.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y con un gritito de deleite, Aurora delineó el corazón en su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos mientras entraba en la recámara.

La ropa de Maléfica yacía amontonada junto a la cama, el sonido de la regadera hacía eco a través de la puerta del baño adjunto. Tomó unos pantalones deportivos y una blusa, abrió la puerta y esperó unos cuantos segundos, golpeada por el calor y el vapor que emanaba del agua caliente.

"Te traje un cambio de ropa.", Aurora observó la silueta de Maléfica, un poco borrosa a través del vidrio templado de la puerta de la regadera, pero no menos hermosa y fascinante. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido y llevó su mano al vidrio, delineando el cuerpo de Maléfica en el ligeramente empañado y mojado material.

"Gracias." Maléfica miró por encima de su hombro y colocó su mano donde estaba la de Aurora, "Si quieres, puedes unirte a mi. Ayúdame a lavar la pintura de mi cabello."

Asintiendo con la cabeza entusiasmadamente, Aurora se despojó de su ropa en tiempo récord, casi tropezando con la alfombrilla afelpada sobre el piso de azulejo. Sus ojos aún vagaban sobre su silueta, dudando si entrar a la regadera o solo disfrutar la visión del cuerpo desnudo de su novia. Pero pronto, solo mirar fue insuficiente, ella quería tocar y sentir la manchada piel bajo sus dedos, contra sí misma. Ahora.

Sin desperdiciar otro segundo, Aurora abrió la puerta de la ducha y entró, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar en la húmeda base.

"Sabes...", dejó sus manos acariciar los costados de Maléfica, deteniéndose en sus caderas y jalandola contra su propio frente, ambas gimieron por el contacto. "...esta es la primera vez que te veo completamente desnuda."

Maléfica se inclinó dentro del abrazo, tarareando a causa de la satisfacción cuando Aurora empezó a acariciar su vientre con sus manos. Dejó su cabeza rodar a un lado para darle más espacio a Aurora para besar y morder su cuello, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de mantener sus temblorosas rodillas estables.

"Y vaya vista...", retrocediendo un poco, Aurora alzó sus dedos para delinear las alas tatuadas en ambos omóplatos de Maléfica, "...tú cabeza echada hacia atrás, el agua bajando por tu cuerpo. Debería estar celosa de estas gotitas que tocan cada pulgada de tu suave piel."

Los gemidos empezaron a hacer eco a través del cuarto de baño mientras Aurora lamía el camino al lóbulo de Maléfica, chupando ligeramente, sus manos moviéndose por el frente del cuerpo de su novia otra vez, acariciando los costados y la curva de sus senos.

"Deberíamos detenernos." La respiración de Maléfica salía en cortos jadeos, su pecho se elevaba rápidamente mientras los dedos de Aurora avanzaban cerca de sus pezones.

"¿Por qué? ", dando besos con la boca abierta sobre cada parte de la piel que quedaba frente a ella, sin moverse demasiado, pasó las puntas de los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre un erecto pezón, disfrutando la reacción, el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Maléfica.

"No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en la ducha. ", girando entre los brazos de Aurora, tomó las mejillas de la joven mujer y la besó apasionadamente. Su lengua lamió el agua fuera de los labios de Aurora antes de hundir sus dientes, jugueteando con ese adorable labio inferior. "Y mientras aún seas mi alumna, no dormiré contigo."

Aurora puso sus ojos en blanco, murmurando un '_vaya manera de matar el ánimo'_, no obstante palmeó su trasero y la besó de nuevo, el agua caliente corriendo sobre sus cuerpos.


	5. Día 5: NSFW

**ALGUNAS COSAS POR ENSEÑAR**

**Malora week**

**Título original:Some Things to Teach**

**Autor:killingmesoftlywiththesesongs**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**Renuncia: **Este fic fue escrito por killingmesoftlywiththesesongs para Malora Week, en Tumblr donde podrán encontrar sus cuentas, al igual que la mía (vivi22mx). Su único objetivo es el de entretener sin fines de lucro. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.

Cuento con la autorización de la autora para traducir, publicar y promocionar este documento.

* * *

_Aurora finalmente se gradúa. Veamos que pasa entre Maléfica y ella._

_Gracias a todos aquellxs que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer los fics que traduzco. Yo se que siguen esperando para leer continuación de 'No tengo miedo', les aseguro que yo también la espero. Lamentablemente no está en mis manos. Lo que sí está en mis manos es traducir y pueden confiar en que lo hago lo más rápido que puedo._

_Bueno ya, les agradezco de nuevo y los dejo con el capitulo 5. Que dicho sea de paso, procuren leerlo en privado o al menos cuando no haya curiosos ni menores de edad._

_Hasta luego :D_

_Vivi GC._

* * *

Malora Week _Día 5: NSFW (No apto para el trabajo) _(5/7)

Cuando Maléfica abrió la puerta principal, fue recibida por la visión de una ruborizada y jadeante Aurora.

"¿No deberías estar en tu fiesta de graduación?", se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Aurora se lamió los labios cuando vio a Maléfica con ropa casual. Pantalón deportivo gris que colgaba bajo en sus caderas y un top negro, abrazando las curvas y cada músculo de su estómago. "No estabas ahí. Mi fiesta de graduación está dondequiera que tú estés."

"Bien, bien, ¿No eres una pequeña encantadora?"

"Lo digo en serio." Parándose más cerca, puso sus manos en los hombros de Maléfica empujándola suavemente al interior del departamento. Sin quitar sus ojos de las increíbles profundidades verde-marrón de Maléfica, Aurora cerró la puerta detrás de ella, cambiando su posición y empujó a Maléfica contra la dura superficie, cubriendo los labios de su novia con los suyos. Sus manos vagando sobre el cuerpo que había deseado desde la primera vez que Maléfica había entrado en su salón de clase.

Ambas gimieron una en la boca de la otra cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Maléfica dejó sus manos recorrer la espalda apenas cubierta de Aurora, agradeciendo a quien sea que le diera la idea a su novia de vestir esa prenda tan fácilmente accesible que intentaba ser un vestido. Se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando caer su cabeza con un golpe sordo contra la puerta de madera, "¿Usaste un vestido como este para la fiesta?", no es que se quejara pero Maléfica era un poco celo-...protectora, especialmente cuando no estaba junto a Aurora.

"Sí, lástima que no estuvieras ahí para verme bailar con él." Mordisqueo el labio inferior de Maléfica, sabiendo con exactitud que la estaba sacando de quicio. Esa fue una de las razones por las que se decidió por él apenas vestido de esa noche. Claro que ella había estado esperando molestar a Maléfica en la fiesta, pero cuando su novia no apareció, tuvo que cambiar su estrategia.

Aurora jadeó en sorpresa cuando su espalda repentinamente golpeó con la puerta y escuchó a Maléfica gruñir. "Eres _una niña traviesa._", se inclinó más cerca hasta que sus labios estuvieron en la oreja de Aurora, rozando ligeramente su piel, amando la forma en que la joven empezó a temblar con cada palabra que formaba su lengua. "Queriendo ser adulada por todos esos tontos chicos y chicas. Queriendo ponerme celosa. Niña. Traviesa."

Sus últimas palabras fueron acentuadas por mordidas en el cuello de Aurora, chupando la piel que se le ofrecía, acariciando cada marca con su lengua. Disfrutando cada gemido que vibraba a través de la garganta de Aurora y contra sus labios.

Ella pasó sus dedos por el espeso cabello castaño de Maléfica, jalandola más cerca, sin importarle que se estaba volviendo más y más ruidosa a cada segundo.

"Tus piernas. Alrededor de mi cintura. Ahora."

Gruñendo por la voz enronquecida de Maléfica, no perdió un segundo en envolver la delgada cintura con sus piernas, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Maléfica. Sintió la humedad acumulada entre sus piernas y se empujó hacia adelante contra los músculos del estómago de su novia, jadeando cuando tuvo más y más fricción con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

Maléfica palmeó su trasero, sujetándola con firmeza y deteniendo sus movimientos, antes de atravesar el departamento hasta la recámara. Aurora lloriqueó desesperada cuando Maléfica estrechó su agarre, evitando cualquier movimiento en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Ella la acostó en la cama, temblando ligeramente cuando su casi desnuda espalda hizo contacto con las frías sábanas.

Con sus hábiles dedos Maléfica bajó el cierre del vestido con un rápido movimiento, deslizando sus dedos entre la tela y la piel de Aurora para recorrerla sobre sus costillas y a la orilla de sus pechos.

"S-sabes - ¡Oh Dios! - ya no seré más tu alumna." Aurora trató de tranquilizarse de algún modo y no dejarse llevar por todas esas sensaciones recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

"No sólo eres traviesa e increíblemente bella, sino inteligente también. Vaya, vaya, tengo _mucha _suerte esta noche.", Maléfica ronroneó, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Aurora, subiendo su vestido, con pesada lentitud, una pulgada tras otra. Aurora elevó la parte superior de su cuerpo para ayudarle a deslizar el vestido sobre su cabeza y tan pronto como la prenda cayó al suelo Maléfica ahueco su pecho desnudo. Arqueando su espalda fuera de la cama, puso sus manos sobre las de Maléfica, animándola a masajear más fuerte. Pero Maléfica deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, pasando sus uñas sobre los débiles contornos del abdomen de Aurora, hasta llegar al borde de la tanga de encaje negro. Ella lamió sus labios, delineando el patrón de costura de la prenda, frotando una y otra vez el clítoris de Aurora cubierto por la tela.

Maléfica gruñía ante la manera de retorcerse de Aurora, levantando sus caderas para que ella quitara la molesta ropa interior y sin detenerse a pensarlo, agarró el material con ambas manos casi rasgándolo.

"Quiero ir lento, pero por Dios, Aurora, no puedo. No puedo detenerme más.", la voz de Maléfica era baja, sus pupilas dilatadas y Aurora se sintió enamorada por sobre todo una vez más.

"Oh Dios...", Aurora jadeó, efusivamente ante los pensamientos e imágenes que invadieron su mente. "No te contengas. _Por favor..."_

Una pequeña sonrisa rozó los labios de Maléfica, otro gruñido escapó de su garganta antes de bajar, besando los muslos de Aurora y separándolos con sus manos. Miró hacia arriba, la cabeza de Aurora se empujaba contra la almohada y sus manos aún pasando por sus propios pechos y apretándolos, antes de lamer los húmedos y brillantes pliegues por primera vez. Ambas mujeres gimieron ante la sensación de tan deseado contacto íntimo, Aurora cerrando sus ojos de placer, cuando Maléfica inició un ritmo, delineando cada parte de su núcleo con su minuciosa lengua.

Aurora jugueteó con uno de sus pezones, pellizcándolo entre su pulgar e índice, su otra mano metida entre el cabello de Maléfica y jalandola más cerca.

Con su nariz, Maléfica empujaba el clítoris de Aurora mientras su lengua se deslizaba en su interior, sus manos acariciaban la parte baja de los muslos y masajeaban su trasero. Aurora sacudía sus caderas ante la sensación de ser llenada, su agarre en el cabello de Maléfica se hizo más fuerte. Se movía en sincronía con Maléfica, follando su cara, perdiendo el control de las palabras que tropezaban en sus labios.

Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba para sujetar las caderas de Aurora en su lugar, mordió el pequeño botón de placer, lanzando a Aurora por el precipicio.

Con un sonoro grito del nombre de su novia, Aurora se desencadenó, sus muslos y abdomen temblaban, viniéndose en la barbilla y lengua de Maléfica que aún estaba lamiendo todo lo que podía. Sus párpados se agitaron y ella inhaló profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de instar a Maléfica a subir junto a ella. Gimiendo ante la pérdida de contacto, pero sonriendo cuando vio la sonrisa satisfecha en la brillosa boca de Maléfica.

"T-tú - ", tomándose un momento para estabilizar su voz, tiró del top de Maléfica, "traes mucha ropa puesta."

"Tal vez deberías cambiar eso."

"Hmhm...pero antes...", Aurora puso su mano en el cuello de Maléfica y la atrajo en un beso, saboreándose a sí misma cuando deslizó su lengua en la boca de ella, su otra mano la llevó bajo el delgado material de la tela que protegía la parte superior del cuerpo de su novia.


	6. Día 6: Boda

Malora Week _Día 6 - Boda. _(6/7)

"Y yo que pensaba que Aurora sería la que se volvería totalmente loca por algo tan mundano como el color de la decoración." Diaval fue al refrigerador incapaz de lidiar con su mejor amiga un poco más son nada de alcohol en su sistema. Por más de dos horas habían buscado arreglos florales, porque la primera tienda a la que le habían confiado su orden, se había echado para atrás ayer. Una muerte repentina en la familia o algo así. Diaval no pudo llamar de nuevo. _Muerte repentina, mi culo _pensó mientras descorchaba su cerveza y tomaba un largo trago. _Mataré a uno de ellos por mi cuenta, porque tengo que aguantar toda esta chingadera de organización otra vez._

Maléfica se inclinó sobre el escritorio, su nariz casi tocando las páginas de la carpeta con todo tipo de sombras de, _'todos se ven jodidamente lila para mí'_ y_ 'quien diablos nombraría un color vincapervinca' _ cuando Diaval lo había puesto. "Yo sólo quiero que sea perfecto para Aurora. Y no es mi culpa que el primo de la tía de aquel tendero decidiera tener un ataque al corazón jodidamente justo ahora.", ella suspiró, pasando una mano por sus trenzas café oscuro y frotando sus ojos con la otra. Maléfica estaba exhausta. Había estado muy contenta cuando todo eso estuvo hecho y no tuvo que mirar otra paleta de colores de nuevo, pero, bueno, la coincidencia puede ser una perra. Y por supuesto ella no podía recordar los nombres correctos de las _jodidas sombras de lila_ por las que Aurora se había decidido.

"¿Por qué no le hablas a Aurora?, supongo que ella puede decirte todo lo que tenemos que saber." Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla junto a ella, jalando la carpeta, escaneando la página por un segundo antes de decidirlo, nop, aún se veían todas iguales para él.

"No quiero arruinar sus pequeñas vacaciones y estoy casi segura que Flora apagó todos los teléfonos."

Las tres tías de Aurora, que eran más como madres para la joven, habían insistido en tener algunos días familiares antes de la boda. Diaval había chocado las manos con Maléfica anticipada larga espera para tener 'tiempo de hermanos'.

El había planeado mucha más diversión para ellos. Incluyendo una visita al club de strippers y montones de alcohol, porque Diaval sabía cómo ser un buen padrino. Pero ahora el solo quería ver algunas malas películas de aliens, tomar cerveza y comer nachos con su mejor amiga. Y no estar mirando ridículos colores con aún más ridículos nombres.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono.

"Estaré muy agradecido, una vez que pongas ese anillo en su dedo y cabalguen en la puesta de sol. Entonces podré relajarme finalmente de nuevo.", vació si botella con unos cuantos tragos, conteniendo un eructo, porque Aurora le había enseñado muy bien los últimos años a temer un golpe en la nuca, incluso cuando ella no estaba presente.

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar. Aurora está muy tranquila y bajo control, no puedo creer que yo sea el manojo de nervios en nuestra relación.", Maléfica sonrió ante el pensamiento de su fiancé **(1) **manejando toda la conversación y organización con sólo una mente y mano firme, sin dudar y siempre tranquilizando a Maléfica al final de un día estresante.

#

"_¿Qué quiere decir con que eso costará más de lo que habíamos acordado?" Maléfica iba de un lado a otro por la sala de estar en su departamento, hablando con el representante de la banda que tocaría después de la ceremonia en su boda. _

_Aurora iba llegando después de su trabajo en la primaria, pateando sus zapatos fuera de sus pies y dejando su bolsa cerca de la puerta. La voz de Maléfica estaba subiendo de volumen en ese momento y cuando ella entró a la sala vio lo rígida que estaba la espalda de su amante. Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, no queriendo interrumpir su conversación y miró a su fiancé hablando enfurecida. _

_"¡Por supuesto que es una boda! ¡¿De qué creía que estábamos hablando cuando le dimos la invitación de 'Celebración de boda de las futuras Señora y Señora Moor', con la dirección del lugar donde planeamos hacer la fiesta después?!"_

_Uh-oh. Aurora se tensó ante el tono en la voz de su amante._

_"¿Una broma? ¿Porque somos una pareja del mismo sexo?¿Está jugando conmigo?" Maléfica tomó una honda respiración, masajeando su sien con la mano libre. _

_Aurora suspiró cuando los músculos del brazo y la quijada de Maléfica se apretaron. Silenciosamente fue al baño, despojándose de su ropa y deslizándose en una túnica, antes de dirigirse a la cocina para traer un poco de vino para ellas. Cuando lo sirvió en dos copas escuchó un murmurado 'malditos bastardos' y el sonido del teléfono cuando fue lanzado al comedor. _

_"Cariño, estoy en casa" Aurora llamó, cargando cuidadosamente las copas llenas de vino rojo mientras iba a la sala nuevamente. _

_Maléfica raso una tarjeta de presentación en pequeñas tiras, antes de voltear hacia arriba y todo el estrés cayó de su cara cuando vio a Aurora en nada más que una bata de baño. _

_"Voy a darme un baño, ¿quisieras acompañarme amor? ', ella probó el vino, disfrutando su rico aroma en la lengua. _

_"Sí.", con un exasperado suspiro siguió a su diosa rubia, sus ojos vagando por la silueta del cuerpo de Aurora bajo la delgada tela. Se sentía un poco más relajada a cada segundo con Aurora cerca. _

_Aurora colocó los vasos sobre la esquina de su gran tina de baño, antes de soltar el cinturón de su túnica y dejar que se deslizara hasta el suelo._

_Maléfica contuvo su respiración, aún después de haber visto una y otra vez a Aurora desnuda, tocándola más veces de lo que podía contar, siempre era sacudida por la belleza de la joven. Ella comenzó a soltar los botones de su blusa, pero Aurora la detuvo, removiendo gentilmente sus manos. _

_"Déjame hacerlo."_

_Asintió silenciosamente, tratando de contener su deseo tirar a Aurora sobre el suelo y tomarla en ese mismo momento. _

_Lentamente Aurora desvistió a su prometida, pasando sus dedos sobre cada trozo de piel que quiso tocar, andando la firma en que hacía estrenar y temblar de anticipación a Maléfica cada vez que enterraba lágrimas uñas de sus dedos un poco en la suave piel. Su corazón latía furiosamente y la excitación pulsaba entre sus piernas mientras ella terminaba y ambas se deslizaron en el agua cálida._

#

"Vamos Flora, regresame mi teléfono. Solo por cinco minutos, lo prometo." Aurora quería matar a su tía justo en ese momento.

"Te hemos visto muy poco en estos últimos años, Aurora, seis días sin llamar a Maléfica no te van a matar."

_Pero puede que si te maten a ti _ella murmuró bajo su respiración, tratando de esconder su mueca, mientras Primavera no pudo contener una risilla.

Flora no había estado tan contenta, cuando Aurora había anunciado que se casaría con su ex maestra e incluso se lo dijo a Maléfica. Aurora aún estaba sorprendida de que su tía saliera con vida de aquella conversación. Al menos sus otras dos tías estaban felices por ella y cuando vio el guiño que Fauna le dirigió, ella estuvo casi segura que tendría su teléfono de vuelta antes de irse a la cama. Sólo quería escuchar la voz de su prometida por el amor de Dios.

Y Aurora estaba en lo correcto. Tan pronto como sus tías se fueron a la cama Fauna deslizó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans cuando le dio el abrazo de las buenas noches. Aurora se dirigió hacia afuera, sin correr riesgo de despertar a Flora y se sentó en una cómoda silla en el balcón de su apartamento vacacional.

Presionó el botón de marcado rápido para CASA y casi brincó de emoción, reflejando sus propios latidos, mientras esperaba a que Maléfica contestara.

"Buenas noches, aquí la señorita Moor."

La cara de Aurora se iluminó, una sonrisa elevó las orillas de su boca. "Aquí la futura Señora Moor."

Maléfica río y luego suspiró. "Dios, cuanto he extrañado tu voz."

"¿Sólo mi voz?", molestó, acariciando su anillo de compromiso con el pulgar, levantando la mirada hacia las estrellas y la luna que brillaba con fuerza esa noche.

"Te extraño, todo en ti, con cada célula de mi ser. Siempre estoy intranquila cuando no te tengo cerca de mi."

"Yo también, Amor. No se si podré soportar otros cuatro días y noches sin ti." Aurora contigo una oleada de lágrimas. "Háblame, por favor sólo háblame, Amor."

"No puedo esperar para estar casada contigo, Aurora. Ir a dormir contigo en mis brazos cada noche y despertar con tu cuerpo contra el mío cada mañana. No puedo esperar para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Aurora llevó la mano a su boca y rozó sus labios en el anillo de compromiso. "Yo tampoco, Amor. Yo tampoco."

* * *

**Notas de la traductora**

**(1)** Prometida

Pudo una disculpa por haber tardado tanto para entregar este capítulo. La buena noticia es que también ya esta traducido el capitulo 7 y solo es cosa de capturarlo. Trataré de subirlo antes del viernes ;)

Gracias a todxs lxs que pasan a leer. Un beso


	7. Día 7: Familia

**ALGUNAS COSAS POR ENSEÑAR**

**Malora week**

**Título original:Some Things to Teach**

**Autor:killingmesoftlywiththesesongs**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**Renuncia:** Este fic fue escrito por killingmesoftlywiththesesongs para Malora Week, en Tumblr donde podrán encontrar sus cuentas, al igual que la mía (vivi22mx). Su único objetivo es el de entretener sin fines de lucro. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.

Cuento con la autorización de la autora para traducir, publicar y promocionar este documento.

* * *

No hay plazo que no se cumpla y bueno, he aquí el final de esta maravillosa historia. Me divertí mucho traduciéndola, así que prometo regresar con más. Procuraré que sean historias ya finalizadas para no sufrir con eso de las publicaciones. Un beso para todos los que han leído. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Malora Week _Día 7 - Familia _ (7/7)

Aurora cargó a Irina haya su habitación, la arropó y se metió junto a ella dentro de las sábanas con un álbum de fotografías en su regazo. Mientras su hija se acurrucaba en su almohada y apretaba su cuervo de felpa favorito contra su pecho, Aurora abrió el álbum. "Así que, ¿Donde nos quedamos la última vez, dulzura?"

"¡Mamás y su boda!", Irina apuntó a una foto del primer baile de Aurora y Maléfica como recién casadas. Aurora dio vuelta a la hoja, viendo las fotografías de su luna de miel. En la playa, en el agua, excursionando. Para cada una ella le contaba una pequeña historia a su hija. Tal como Maléfica le leía cuentos de hadas antes de dormir a Irina, Aurora le enseñaba fotos de sus propias pequeñas aventuras a través de los años. Especialmente cuando Maléfica estaba ausente, como aquella noche, ya que algunos maestros se habían reunido en la escuela.

Pronto llegaron a las primeras fotografías del embarazo de Aurora, mostrando la prueba de embarazo positiva y Maléfica besando su vientre plano.

"Eras así de pequeña.", Aurora le enseñó a Irina la imagen del ultrasonido, "Nuestro pequeño renacuajo."

"¡No!", Irina lloriqueó, "Un renacuajo no ¡Una pequeña bestia, grrr!" Ella enseñó día dientes y puso sus manos en forma de garra, dando zarpazos al brazo de su madre para convencerla.

Aurora sonrió, inclinándose, besando la coronilla de su hija. Amaba recordar esos preciosos momentos, no siempre diciéndole todo a su hija, pero a veces reviviendo algunos cuando Maléfica regresaba a casa.

#

_Con un tazón de ensalada de frutas rematado con crema batida en su mano, Aurora entró en la sala andando como un pato, se sentó en el sillón con una rabieta. "Me siento como una ballena varada."_

_"Tal vez te sientas así, pero luces más y más hermosa cada día." Maléfica canturreó mientras bajaba los papeles del trabajo y caminaba desde su escritorio, se arrodilló frente a su muy embarazada esposa y empezó a masajear sus pantorrillas con gentileza pero moviendo sus dedos con firmeza. _

_"No sé como le haces, pero tan pronto me tocas me siento sexy y deseada." Aurora gimió, poniendo el tazón medio lleno en el suelo junto a ella, disfrutando que Maléfica sabía exactamente cómo tocarla y acariciarla._

_Maléfica llevó sus manos más arriba, ahora amasando los músculos de los muslos de Aurora. "Eso es porque eres sexy y deseable. Y quiero tenerte, mucho, cada vez que te veo."_

_Su esposa gimió, la excitación ya corriendo por todo su cuerpo, ella levantó sus caderas, una invitación, una súplica. Maléfica río, deslizando sus manos bajo la playera de Aurora, acariciando suavemente el prominente vientre con las puntas de sus dedos, besando los muslos de su esposa, a veces mordiendo a través de los pantalones deportivos. _

_"Necesito tu boca en mi. Ahora.", sin esperar un segundo más, Aurora empujó sus pantalones y ropa interior hacia abajo y movió sus manos por el cabello de Maléfica, empujándola suavemente hacia su ya bien lubricado centro. _

#

Sin hacer ruido Aurora salió de puntillas de la habitación de su hija, cerrando cuidadosamente la poeta detrás de ella. Maléfica se recargó sobre la pared opuesta sonriéndole a su esposa. "¿Nuestra linda bestia finalmente se durmió?"

"Mjm..." Aurora curvó su dedo índice, haciendo señas a su esposa para que se acercara. Cuando Maléfica estuvo al alcance, la jaló por las solapas de la blusa hacia su propio cuerpo y juntó sus bocas para encajarlas.

Maléfica gimió, sus manos ya moviéndose sobre los costados de Aurora, a su trasero, levantándolo, así Aurora podría enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Maléfica. "¿Que se te metió?", jadeó contra el cuello de Aurora, cuando rompieron el beso.

Aurora arañó con sus uñas el cuero cabelludo de Maléfica, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y recargandose más cerca hasta que sus labios tocaron la superficie de su oreja. "Te necesito demasiado, cada vez que te veo. Y quería tu boca en mi. Ahora."

"Joder" Maléfica maldijo y Aurora sonrió contra su mejilla, orgullosa de sí misma por reducir a su, de otra manera, elocuente esposa a un desastre de una sola palabra. Maléfica las llevó hasta la habitación tan rápido como pudo. "Pero debes ser silenciosa. A menos que quieras que Irina nos interrumpa de nuevo."

Tan pronto como Maléfica sintió la cama detrás de sus muslos se dejó caer en el colchón. Aurora se sentó sobre ella, montando a horcajadas la cintura de su esposa, moviendo sus caderas para revivir la base del deseo. Se recargó hacia atrás, acunando el sexo de Maléfica, sonriendo cuando su esposa se arqueó contra su mano. "Si me das algo con que ocupar mi boca, mientras me comes, creo que podré arreglármelas."

"Joder.", maldijo de nuevo

* * *

Hemos llegado al fin, espero hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo traducirla. Cada historia es un reto y debo decir que me gustan los retos. Prometo no dejarlas abandonadas mucho tiempo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, likes y demás. Un agradecimiento especial a las chicas que me apuraron a terminar esto.

Pero sobre todo gracias a mi esposa por tenerme paciencia._** Te amo princesa. **_

Atte Vivi GC


End file.
